


Covet

by Measured_Words



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Deceit, F/M, Manipulation, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iago, in his envy, covets that which Othello holds most dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

SCENE I. Venice, a street.

IAGO:  
What is a woman? To some she is but  
A passing fancy, a flower plucked  
In its prime and then discarded.  
But to a man such as the Moor, my Captain!  
She is the moon that lights the darkest sky,  
A goddess to cherish, ‘til death do them part,  
Sweet Desdemona, this and more,  
An angel remade in softest flesh.  
But I would see this divinity made  
More worldly, to taste her ambrosia  
And judge myself the power of her charms!  
‘tis true, I covet Othello’s gentle possession,  
But more, the thrall in which she holds him!  
My dark thoughts miscarry inceptive schemes  
A woman, then, is a tool of ruination  
Of the sound heart, and if I cannot have  
Her power, surely there is a compromise  
She will be my instrument to ensure his undoing.

Enter Roderigo

RODERIGO:  
Hail, Iago, come share this jug of wine  
A man must drown his sorrows in company  
Lest dark thoughts brew in somber solitude.

IAGO:  
Dark thoughts? Sorrows? My dear Roderigo  
What evil news has brought you so low,  
For surely no man was ever meant to bear  
Such a lonely burden in the company  
Of sympathetic friends? Give me the jug,  
We will share both drink and misery.

RODERIGO:  
It is the fair Desdemona who brings me  
To such depths. Alas! Such perfection  
Wasted on a devil black as Hell.  
Tonight, I have learned, they plan a tryst  
A secret meeting at an ale house of low repute.

IAGO:  
What now? Despair! I see it now.  
But poor Roderigo, are you no soldier?  
No man of action to fight this ill deed?  
You must go to Othello and delay him  
From this illicit joining. Your maid  
Will know him for a cad, and, tearful  
She will seek other solace in other arms.

RODERIGO:  
Oh truest friend! It will then be  
Roderigo’s hour. I go then,  
Othello to delay,  
O, might I find delight  
In dear Desdemona’s dismay!

Exit Roderigo.

IAGO:  
Fly, fool, to your well suited errand  
The maid to shun her sweet love so  
Blindly? No, though they may quarrel  
With kisses he will dry her tears  
Lamenting his absence. Roderigo,  
Painted villain, pushed to despondence  
A more suitable pawn for my schemes.  
But his efforts shall not be wasted  
The lady waits! To her lonely window  
Shall this rake away, and in darkness  
The part of her expected lover play!

EXEUNT

Scene II. A private room in a public house.

Desdemona waits, dressed for bed.

ENTER Iago, who snuffs the candle.

DESDEMONA:  
Who enters in the dark like a thief?

IAGO:  
It is I.

DESDEMONA:  
Othello?

IAGO:  
Who else?

DESDEMONA:  
What mean you by dimming the light so?  
I tell you, your colour, to me, is beautiful  
You need not hide, I love you all in all.

IAGO:  
It is not shame that guides me in this action  
But rather anticipation. If I but told you  
To close your eyes and wait for my touch  
Could I trust you not to steal one glance?  
Imagine, now, how close I might be  
And how I will reach for your cheek  
With a slight caress, or perhaps clasp  
Your slender hips and pull you to me  
Perhaps grasp your hair, roughly  
Exposing your neck to hot lips  
That long to learn every inch of you  
By taste and touch as well as sight?

DESDEMONA:  
My Lord! I grow nervous  
Though I long for your kisses  
Should not we wait until we are  
In God’s eyes, joined in holy matrimony?

IAGO:  
Marriage?

DESDEMONA:  
As we agreed! I came here tonight  
To tell you that the plans are set.  
The priest agrees, the gondolier shall wait  
In two nights time shall I slip my father’s watch  
And we will become one, as man and wife.

IAGO:  
Two nights!

DESDEMONA:  
Is it so long? You who tempt me  
With your talk of anticipation?  
My poor tortured general!  
Does not my heart race at your talk  
Of kisses and caresses? My hands  
Dream of light touches bestowed  
On dark skin. My lips moan  
For kisses soft and rough. My bosom  
And body yearn hotly for sweet union  
Yet we must wait! Light the candle  
My love, remove this evil temptation!

IAGO:  
Unthinkable! Such rude words  
From one so fine.

Iago grasps her roughly, forcing a kiss on her lips. Desdemona struggles.

DESDEMONA:  
Fie rogue! You are not Othello!  
A light! A light!

Desdemona breaks away, runs to the window. Exit Iago.

DESDEMONA:  
Oh hapless girl! Virtue intact  
And yet such cruel violation!  
Had this been my lord…  
Am I so weak? I cannot think it!  
Still, our plans betrayed,  
I must send word. And then  
Home, to pray and repent  
My ill-placed lust.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for one of oxoniensis's porn battles, but I don't remember the rest of the details or the original prompt! Alas...
> 
> I make no claims that it is carefully crafted prose, but it was fun!


End file.
